Tempers and TeaTowels
by Iluvbeyblade
Summary: When Miguel takes liberties, he discovers Mathilda isn't quite as sweet as everyone thought! SalimaMathilda, yuri. For Lamanth.


Co-written by AnimeQueen48 and Iluvbeyblade- henceforth known as Lily and Mha - on Facebook. Took us 5 days.

Lily: MERRY CHRISTMAS LAMBCHOP!!!! lol. We hope you like it, we've worked LONG AND HARD ON THIS!! I'm sure Mha had nearly died writing some of it. lol.

Mha: Yup! I had fuuuuun with some of it - you'll know which bit! Good pictures in my head. (glazed eyes)

(gets poked)

Oooh, right, MERRY CHRISTMAS STORMY!!! (glomps) May you get all the presents you wanted - and lots of food, 'cause Xmas food is good. Oops, I'm rambling. This was the most fun I've had writing for MONTHS. And the longest, too.

From Lily and I, because we love you, enjoy!

* * *

"Don't you worry, Miguel, I'll get the dishes!" Mathilda stood up and took the dishes from the other blader. 

"It's alright, Mathi, I can get them," he assured.

Mathilda wouldn't hear anything of it, however. She set the dishes back on the table and shoved the boy into the living room, ignoring his protests. Miguel was sociable and she wasn't, so why make him suffer through the dishes? Rei had cooked with Miguel and now the BladeBreakers, Psychics and Battalions were all sat in the living room, chatting and goofing around. She wasn't really one to participate in stuff like that.

"There, now, time to work," she said to herself as she gathered up all the plates.

"Where's Mathilda?"

The group of boys looked up at Salima. Most shrugged, but Miguel answered with a smile,

"She's doing the dishes."

"Ok, thanks." Salima turned to head for the kitchen, uncomfortable with the way that Miguel endeavored to hold her gaze.

"Welcome," he called after her.

----

Seeing Mathilda absorbed in scraping dried-on fat off an oven dish, Salina tip-toed up and hugged her from behind, resting her head on Mathilda's shoulder and sighing softly. Mathilda giggled.

"Hi, Sal! Come to help?"

"Of course," she slurred out, before kissing the girls cheek and moving beside her. Mathilda wondered slightly if she had drunk any of the alcohol for the older bladers. "You dry, Mathi. You've already hurt yourself, silly." Mathilda looked down at her index finger, which, as Salima had pointed out, had a small drop of blood on it. She giggled nervously while Salima emptied the water in the sink, and began to fill it again. Salima soon got to work, washing each dish, before passing it to her girlfriend.

"Salima..." Mathilda started. Salima made a noise, to indicate that she was paying attention, as she continued to work through the large pile of dishes. "Why does Miguel keep looking at you funny?"

Salima shrugged.

"'Because I'm hot?"

Mathilda stared at her with frank astonishment; Salima was never this ... forward. Her suspicions of a few moments ago seemed more likely now.

"Are you drunk?" she demanded. Salima giggled and smiled, reaching up to smooth Mathilda's ever-unruly hair down with a wet hand.

"Ma-aybe," she said in a sing-song voice.

Mathilda brushed Salima's hand away with an incoherent noise of annoyance and felt her damp hair with dismay. Seeking revenge, she scooped up a handful of bubbles and smeared them over Salima's hair with a triumphant "Ha!"

Abandoning the dishes in favour of all-out warfare, they were both soaking wet and laughing uncontrollably by the time that Miguel and Kane came into the kitchen and stared at them disbelievingly.

"Like what you see, boys?" Salima asked coyly, then dissolved back into hysterical giggles.

Mathilda looked at Miguel. She could draw a straight line between his eyes and Salima's chest, covered as it was by a now see-through white T-shirt and a clearly visible red bra. Feeling unsure - Miguel was her friend! - she nevertheless took a step towards her overly happy girlfriend, linking hands with her and facing Miguel with a small, shy, defiant smile.

"I think I should probably take her to bed. I'll finish after I change, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Mathilda lead her beloved girl friend up the stairs.

----

Once in the room, Mathilda closed the door and lead Salima onto the bed. "Now, you go to sleep, Sali, you are gonna have a headache in the morning." Mathilda said, before turning to the dresser and grabbing another top. She peeled her wet top of her, exposing her lavender bra to her tipsy girlfriend. She quickly threw on the shirt, not noticing the predatory look the Egyptian was giving her, or the fact that it wasn't her shirt she had on, but Salima's.

"But I don't want to go to sleep!" Salima whined playfully, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head up on her elbows. "And I'm not that drunk! I only had a couple of glasses!"

"I rest my point. Lightweight," Mathilda teased. Salima stuck her tongue out at Mathilda's back. She laughed softly as she noticed something. "What?"

"Turn around." Salima grinned as Mathilda obeyed her. "I thought so! That's my top!" Mathilda looked down at the green shirt and blushed, laughing as she said,

"I wondered why it was a bit too big!"

"Implying I'm fat?"

"No!" The look of surprise of Mathilda's face was comical enough to send Salima back into a giggling fit. Burying her head in the covers, she laughed silently, her body quivering. "You're dru-unk!" she heard Mathilda sing mockingly. Shaking her head, she gained a measure of control over her reactions, and looked up just in time to see Mathilda unbuttoning the shirt.

Suddenly feeling much less likely to laugh, she sat up.

"Why don't I help you with that?" she asked mischievously. Mathilda, less than an arm's length away but mentally miles from the room, merely nodded and let her arms fall to her sides. Fumbling slightly, Salima slipped the last four buttons out of their buttonholes.

"Done?" Mathilda asked distantly. Salima saw the glazed look in her eyes and grinned.

"Not quite," she whispered, and stroked Mathilda's bare stomach lightly with the backs of her fingers. She laughed affectionately as Mathilda's gaze snapped back into focus.

"Sal!"

"Yeah?" She took hold of Mathilda's hand and pulled it a little, towards the bed. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Miguel. He's getting weirder. Around you, I mean."

"Aw, protective!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Mathilda replied archly.

"True." With a yawn, Mathilda gave in to Salima's gentle but insistent pulling and sat down next to her. Feeling triumphant, Salima leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

"Uh?" Mathilda replied intelligently, staring at her with wide eyes. In answer, Salima kissed her again, rejoicing as Mathilda leaned forwards too and opened her mouth a teasing fraction.

Cradling Mathilda's head in both hands, she deepened the kiss, felt Mathilda shiver and give a little encouraging sigh. Letting go with one hand, Salima stroked down the younger girl's neck, her shoulders, her side, and brought it back up again slowly, following the exact same path, all the while kissing her with an eagerness that was equally matched by Mathilda's own.

She opened her eyes in surprise as she felt Mathilda put her arms around her and pull her closer, and let out a soft moan as their breasts pressed together. Hesitantly, she rested a finger on Mathilda's bra strap, and looked at her for approval.

Mathilda nodded, her eyes half-closed.

Slowly, reverently, Salima slid the strap down to rest in the crook of Mathilda's elbow.

Suddenly;

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

----

Salima glared at the intruder as Mathilda pulled away quicker than lightening and started to button her top up.

"Yes, You were, what do you want?" she snapped, pouting on the bed. She was just getting somewhere too...

"I was just checking on you," he laughed. "Kane was starting to think that you had passed out on Mathilda or something. I guess it was the or something."

"Damn it," Salima muttered, turning her head away. Her eyes drifted to Mathilda whom had only done the bottom four buttons, leaving a rather... teasing view.

"S-Sorry, Miguel," Mathilda stuttered, wiping her smudged lip-gloss off her face.

"It's alright," he said with a smile.

"It's not all right!" Salima muttered under her breath, sleepy and frustrated. Louder, she demanded, "So why did _you_ need to come and interrupt us anyway?"

"Why not me?" Miguel asked, still with that little concerned smile that was making Salima more and more irritated. Distantly aware that she was being unpleasant, she shot a quick look at Mathilda, who still looked frightened.

_He made her Mathilda scared!_

Angry now, she stood up, momentarily alarmed as the floor tipped beneath her feet.

"Because you're creeping us out!" she shouted, too loudly, too slurred. Miguel looked back at her with shock that she was sure was faked.

"How?"

"You're ... looking at me weird." Her legs gave way and she crumpled back into a sitting position, trying to hold his intense gaze. Intense ... yet, glazed. Was he drunk too?

"Sal!" She heard Mathilda's cry of fright for her and tried to get back up again. The world whirled sickeningly, and she would have fallen forwards if Miguel hadn't caught her.

She hung limply in his arms, too dizzy to move, to get away as every instinct in her body was screaming at her to do.

"What, like this?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head helplessly, breathing heavily. "Oh, so like this?" His hand closed over her breast.

With a jolt of adrenalin, she pulled away, falling to the floor with a crash.

"Bastard!"

She didn't know whether the cry was in her head, or from Mathilda.

"You bastard! Get _out_!"

She opened her eyes - feeling tears in them with surprise - and watched in amazement as Mathilda, eyes wide and tiny body shaking with fury, pushed her former captain towards the door.

"You wait 'til I tell the others about this, you stupid, disgusting, ugly _jerk_!" She slammed the door shut in his startled face.

Salima smiled at her weakly.

"Wow," she whispered, and started to cry.

----

Mathilda soothed the girl crying on the floor, her anger temporarily dispersed as she rocked the girl back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Mathi..." she muttered. "But I'm going to kill that Son of a B--" Mathilda kissed her softly to cut her off.

"It's not your fault," she muttered. "Now come on, you really should get some sleep," Salima shook her head.

"Not unless you stay up here," she argued. "I don't want you around him alone." Mathilda giggled. She wouldn't be alone, everyone else was down stairs. To make her feel better though, Mathilda agreed and helped her into her bed, before slipping under the blankets herself. The smell of alcohol didn't bother Mathilda as much as it normally did as she fell into a deep sleep beside her girl friend.

Salima wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, and played with her bubblegum hair before drifting off as well.  
Boy was Miguel going to be in for it in the morning.

----

"Miguel, kitchen. Now." Everyone who was awake, (Kane, Goki, Max and Kenny) stared at the normally quiet girl in shock, as she glared holes into Miguel's body. He stood up shakily before following her.

In the kitchen, sat Salima, who didn't seem to be in much better condition then him as she stared at a coffee mug.  
Calmly, although he could see the anger in her eyes, Mathilda told him to sit down.

He complied. He knewexactly what the girls wanted to talk about, and he dreaded it.

"What the hell were you _thinking_ last night?" Mathilda spoke right next to his ear, with made him cringe. When had she gotten so … _loud_?

"I was drunk," he supplied hopefully.

"A) A drunken man's actions are a sober mans thoughts," Salima started, glaring daggers at him. "And B) Why the hell would you think like that _anyway_? I'm going out with your team mate!"

Miguel didn't answer, which only angered Salima more. Before he even noticed that she had stood up, she had slapped him across the face and fallen back into her chair from the room spinning.

"Salima!" Mathilda cried, standing from her seat and hurrying to her side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Salima mumbled, pressing her face into Mathilda's neck.

"What happened last night?" Kane asked at last, glaring at Miguel who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well - "

"Bastard felt me up! In front of my _girlfriend_!" No-one had ever seen the shy redhead this angry before. "And I was drunk at the time!"

"So was I!" Miguel defended hotly.

"_And_?"

"Ok guys. Time out, ok?" Max visibly flinched backwards from Salima's wild eyes, but held the gaze until she lowered her eyes. "This isn't going to get sorted until we can talk about it calmly."

"_Calmly_?" Something seemed to snap inside the exhausted girl. "So I'll talk _calmly _about this guy groping me when I was helpless? Who knows how far he'd have gone if Mathi wasn't there? And that's another thing! If lesbians aren't safe, who is?" She appealed to Kane. "It could be Mimi next!" She pushed Mathilda away. "I'm not talking about this calmly! I'm _scared_ now, does that satisfy you, _Miggy_, I'm scared of _you_!"

Everyone fell silent, looking at the two faces; Salima's passionate face, Miguel's pale, shocked.

"You ... are?" he managed eventually. Salima nodded. Her anger had gone as quickly as it had appeared, and now she looked drained and close to tears again.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh." They stared at each other in silence that got progressively thicker.

Mathilda coughed meaningfully.

"I'm ... sorry, Salima." Mathilda anticipated Salima's temper rising again, and slapped a hand over her open mouth.

"Leave it, Sal! Just leave it!" she hissed. Salima looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"Because he'll never do it again."

"How do you know?" They were conversing in near-silent whispers, heads touching, and the boys regarded them warily.

"I know because he never says sorry. To anyone. Ever. He hit me and didn't say sorry, remember when I told you about that?"

Understanding dawned in Salima's eyes.

"Oh."

"Yes, "Oh"." Mathilda nodded and gave her a small, uncertain smile. They both looked at Miguel, who began apologising hastily.

"I really am sorry, Salima, I ... I never meant to - " He stopped as Mathilda gave him one of her sunniest smiles.

"It's ok, Miguel," she reassured, with a touch more sweetness in her voice than was perhaps trueful. Her smile broadened into a wide grin. "Let's face it, she_ is_ gorgeous."

Salima turned an interesting shade of red and squirmed under the amused gazes of everyone in the room. Mathilda kissed her gently on the cheek, laughing quietly.

"Mathi?" Salima asked coyly.

"Uh-huh?"

"I think we were interrupted last night?" Mathilda blushed bright red and Miguel laughed.

Max, Goki, Kenny, and Kane unanimously decided that they didn't want to know.

"All forgiven, then?" Miguel asked anxiously. Salima gave him a sharp look and shrugged.

"For Mathi," she said simply. He nodded solemnly. The two girls got up and headed for the door, Salima in the lead. As Mathilda passed Miguel, she turned her head and whispered something into his ear.

"What did she say?" Max asked curiously, after they'd left. Miguel shrugged.  
"Told me not to do it again."

_And that was all?_ Max thought skeptically. _I doubt it, even from the sweetest girl in beyblading ...  
_

----

Salima looked at Mathilda with half-closed, satisfied eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured unexpectedly. Mathilda blinked in confusion. "For standing up for me." Salima clarified.

"That? Anytime." She caught her breath as Salima began trailing kisses downwards. "Love you, Sal," she whispered breathlessly.

"Love you, Mathi."

----

In his room, Miguel couldn't help but laugh as he remembered what Mathilda had whispered to him.

An uneasy laugh, mind you.

_"You do __that again and I'll feed you your balls through a straw. Ok?"_

Such a _sweet _little girl.

* * *

Mha: (brain melts) Such good pictures … 

Lily: Lambchop! Don't hate me, I didn't write most of it! lol. I let Mha have fun with those images she stuck in her head. lol. (Flicks her on back of head when her eyes get glazed again.) Anyway, have a very Merry Christmas and New Year Lambchop, Love You Lots!

Mha: She lies – she wrote at least a quarter of it! All Mathilda-centered stuff is her, Sal is me! Oh, and I had formatting problems with this. I swear I haven't updated for too long ...

Everyone reading this, have a great Xmas! Get everything you wanted!

xxx

Review?


End file.
